


Как отказать?

by Kortizon



Series: ХашиМады [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortizon/pseuds/Kortizon
Summary: — Хаширама? Ты знаешь, сколько сейчас времени? — спросил Мадара, поглядев в окно, за которым небо едва-едва посветлело. Он рассудил так: если бы деревня была в опасности, Хаширама был бы уже на передовой, а не лично будил бы самого сильного шиноби в Конохе. А значит его любовнику взбрела в голову очередная дурость.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: ХашиМады [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129004
Kudos: 5





	Как отказать?

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно, сомнительный юмор!
> 
> Первая часть — https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945221))
> 
> Если какие-то метки не проставлены или проставлены неправильно, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом :3

Мадара проснулся от настойчивого стука в дверь. Без надобности его бы не стали будить, так что пришлось встать и открыть.

— Хаширама? Ты знаешь, сколько сейчас времени? — спросил он, поглядев в окно, за которым небо едва-едва посветлело. Он рассудил так: если бы деревня была в опасности, Хаширама был бы уже на передовой, а не лично будил бы самого сильного шиноби в Конохе. А значит его любовнику взбрела в голову очередная дурость.

— Пять утра, — ответил Хаширама, ничуть не смущённый. — Скульпторы только что закончили вытёсывать голову Хокаге на скале.

— И что? Ради этого ты разбудил меня в такую рань?

— Неужели тебе не интересно посмотреть?

— Нет, — сказал Мадара, собираясь закрыть дверь и лечь обратно спать.

— Ну пожалуйста, давай посмотрим? — попросил Хаширама, придерживая дверь рукой.

Мадара тяжело вздохнул. Его любовнику даже ничего делать не нужно, чтобы его уговорить, — достаточно просто попросить. А если посмотреть в эти тёмные, насыщенные страстью глаза, то даже говорить ничего не придётся.

— Дай мне минуту одеться, — попросил он.

Встать в такую рань определённо стоило того, чтобы увидеть, как просияло лицо Хаширамы в этот момент.

Монумент Хокаге он увидел сразу же, как вышел из дома и повернул голову к скале. Его определённо сможет увидеть каждый за несколько километров от деревни. И как только такая громадина появилась всего за несколько дней?

— Нравится? Пойдём поближе посмотрим, — сказал Хаширама и, взяв Мадару за руку, словно пресекая все попытки к бегству, повёл к скале.

На вкус Мадары, скульптура передавала лишь поверхностное сходство с Хаширамой, не в силах передать всю его красоту, смуглость кожи и глубину глаз. А то, что скульптор не стал вытёсывать его длинные волосы, — настоящее преступление.

Они совсем недолго простояли внизу под монументом, и Хаширама направился на вершину скалы. Но этого ему было недостаточно: он спрыгнул прямо на макушку скульптуры, увлекая за собой Мадару.

— Потрясающий вид, правда? — спросил он.

— Такой же, как и тремя метрами выше на скале, — ответил Мадара.

— А ты представь, как мы выглядим со стороны, — моя большая голова возвышается над всей деревней, а сверху стоим мы с тобой и наблюдаем за порядком. Дух захватывает.

Мадара ничего не сказал, но мысленно был согласен. Скрестив руки на груди, он обозревал деревню, как и положено её стражу. 

— Ты же не откажешь мне в такой мелочи? — спросил Хаширама, за подбородок поворачивая лицо Мадары к себе. 

Не успел тот что-либо ответить, как Хаширама уже целовал его губы. Мадара посмотрел на деревню и, решив, что сейчас всё равно все спят и их не видно, закрыл глаза и углубил поцелуй.

Но сразу же распахнул их, почувствовав, что Хаширама пытается снять его кимоно.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Мадара.

— Разве не понятно? Раздеваю тебя.

— Ты с ума сошёл? Нас же здесь все увидят.

— Сейчас на улицах никого нет, все спят, — озвучил Хаширама мысль, которую Мадара обдумал всего пару минут назад, прежде чем начать поцелуй. Сложно спорить с собственными аргументами.

— А если услышат? — вспомнил он проблему, о которой они не подумали в прошлый раз.

— А мы тихонько. Ну, или вместо петухов всех разбудим.

Мадара и хотел бы сопротивляться, но Хаширама уже поглаживал его сосок и тело было категорически против прерывать это, требуя продолжения.

— Ну ладно, — сдался он, подключаясь к процессу раздевания, взявшись за ворот кимоно Хаширамы.

— Я подготовился, — сказал Хаширама, достав из широких хакама скатанное в валик покрывало. Мадара даже не заметил, что оно сидит не так свободно, как обычно.

Хаширама одним движением быстро застелил макушку монумента и вернулся к прерванному занятию.

— А если ветер унесёт одежду? — спросил Мадара, когда Хаширама ласкал его шею поцелуями, одновременно стараясь стянуть с него брюки.

— Наложим хенге и пойдём искать.

После столь долгого нахождения в адекватном состоянии мозг окончательно отключился, и Мадара даже не заметил, как оказался лежащим на лопатках, полностью раздетым, а между его разведённых ног сидел Хаширама. Мадара подался вперёд на растягивающие его пальцы, желая, чтобы Хаширама побыстрее уже заменил их членом.

В этот раз Хаширама делал всё так, как Мадара любит: втолкнулся сразу на всю длину и после короткой медленной раскачки стал брать сильнее, чуть ли не дёргая на себя. Мадара закусил пальцы, чтобы не кричать, но даже так из него доносились громкие звуки удовольствия. Он сильно откинул голову, и когда к нему возвращалось зрение на пару секунд, он мог видеть перевёрнутый пейзаж деревни. Но сейчас его это настолько мало волновало, что он даже не замечал этих мигов прозрения.

Хаширама, когда чувствовал, что Мадара вот-вот кончит, замедлялся, игнорируя недовольный стон любовника, а затем снова наращивал быстрый темп. После очередного такого трюка Мадара скрестил лодыжки за спиной Хаширамы и чуть пришпоривал его, когда тот пытался замедлиться.

Вскоре ритм стал рваным, Хаширама прерывисто дышал, и Мадара опустил ноги, позволяя ему выйти, прежде чем тот кончит.

Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, тёплую жидкость на своём животе, положил руку на свой член и... открыв глаза, кончил в собственной постели. Сперма была только в его кулаке, вытекая маленькой струйкой вниз по руке.

— Всего лишь сон, — пробормотал он охрипшим не то от сна, не то от оргазма голосом. 

Мадара не мог понять, рад он этому или нет. Хоть секс и был потрясающим, это было на монументе Хокаге... И во сне. Зато понятно, почему Хаширама так себя вёл: не впадал в хандру на ровном месте, брал его грубо, как никогда бы не поступил в реальности, несмотря на то, что любовнику это нравится.

Даже когда он был подростком Мадара не просыпался с рукой в штанах, и сейчас от этого было стыдно.

И пока Хашираме не пришла в голову такая гениальная идея, пока монумент ещё не возвели, Мадара быстро собрал самые необходимые вещи. Напоследок он взглянул на ещё не готовую скульптуру, чтобы больше никогда не вернуться в Коноху. Потому что он не может отказать Хашираме, как и позволить такому случиться. С него хватит.

Сожаление было, но Мадара гнал эти мысли прочь.


End file.
